


Citizen of Section

by Mileveneggos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom, Government, Love, New story, Original work - Freeform, Post-Apocalyptic, Similar to Hunger games, Smut, Socialism, Utopia, Utopian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneggos/pseuds/Mileveneggos
Summary: Lilah Mendoze wakes up in a new world. She has one purpose but will she follow? Lilah gets too involved with her life in The Sections. She has issues adjusting and finds new ways of escape for her and her new friends. Nobody has ever left before. Will Lilah be the first?





	Citizen of Section

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The children for freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+children+for+freedom).



> This is for my people. Freedom is soon to come. God bless you.

I woke up, star shaped light brimming through my eyelids. My scrunched up my face and felt tears and sand fall from the corner of my eyes. I rose groggily having a hard time seeing. The air was thin, almost like there wasn’t enough oxygen to suffice. I watched my breathing and tried not to be afraid. Wait. Where...am I? A large grey wall trapped me on all 4 sides. Was I in a ventilation system of some sorts?

I finally stood catching myself on the left wall as my body felt dizzy. Nausea soon followed and my stomach flipped inverted. Large amounts of water and acid spewed from my mouth as I gagged. Nothing came out- no food- just water and acid. The floor began to collect the vomit I disposed. The floor sank as if trying to help me rid of the smell. 

It was then I saw a bright white light peeping from below. The floor below me started to open from beneath me. I fell instantly. ‘This isn’t helping my nausea.’ I thought to myself.

I fell for what seemed like forever. Was I Alice? Am I in Wonderland? Why am I falling and not screaming? In fact, I’m not even afraid. I’m just...curious.

The floor slammed harshly under me, my face smashing in pain. My left eye shuttered hearing the crack of a bone. My left arm looked abnormal and immediately I knew it was broken.

“Help! Help! Anybody! Please!” I screamed my breath becoming inconsistent.  
“Anybody, for God’s sake please help me!” I immediately felt numb and my vision became blurred. The dislocation made me nauseas. I looked around me and saw entire darkness  
‘Where am I?’ I asked myself, my breath more hitched.

“LILAH MENDOZA.” A robotic sound echoed throughout what sounded like a PA system. ‘Do I reply?’ I thought.

“LILAH MENDOZA MEMBER 87597.” Member? What member? What number did they say again?

“HELP ME!” I screamed back furiously. I closed my eyes and just lied there. My head began aching, dehydrated. 

___________________________________  
“Miss. Mendoza?” I hear from a distance. I woke up to a pale small face boy. He couldn’t have been more than 15. He looked timid but also inviting.  
“Where- where am I?” I roll my eyes to wake up my eyelids. I sighed as I saw where I was. I laid on a hospital bed with a wrapped up arm. An ivy on the other. My headache remained.  
“I’m Hapton. Please, call my Hap for short. I’m your assistant.” He smiled warmly and sat down next to me. He began to hold my right hand. I jerked away nervously. ‘Who was this guy?’  
“Where am I?” I furrowed my brow.  
“The clinic. You fell and hurt your arm. Luckily just a minor injury. You’ll be released real soon. How do you feel?”  
“I’m cold.” I said shivering. I reached for additional covers near my feet.  
“Please, allow me.” Hap stood quickly and comforted me with warm blankets.  
“I’m here for you.” He finished reaching towards me. ‘Is he going to kiss me?’  
“What are you doing? What do you mean my assistant? Where am I?” I laid deeper in my bed.  
“I’m sorry. A kiss symbolizes loyalty. I guess you wouldn’t know that yet. I’m here to help you adjust. Soon you’ll be on your feet and work for the Sectional.”  
“What’s the sectional?”  
“The Sectional is the people who protect us. We provide them services and goods and they promise safety and shelter.”  
“You mean socialism?”  
“Miss. Mendoza?”  
“Call me Lilah.” I stopped Hap. He started getting on my nerves.  
“Lilah, I know you’re confused right now. I promise, I’ve studied my entire life to train you. You will be well taken care of.”  
“Thank you.” I said, still nervous. How was I to trust him.  
“You’re home. You don’t remember anything to this point for a reason. The Sectional leaders have been raising you for a purpose. Tomorrow, we will find out what that is.”  
“What’s tomorrow?”  
“Your Purpose Placement Exam, or you might hear it called PPE.”  
Hap sat there kindly answering all my questions. Surely I could trust him with this level of knowledge and trust.  
“Hap, what’s this on my hand?” A ring, beautiful at sight, laid on my ring finger so perfectly. Hap nervously reached up and snatched it from my grasp.  
“What the hell?!”  
“That’s not yours. You must have stole it.”  
“What? I have not! I haven’t seen anything but darkness the few hours I’ve been awake.”  
“Whatever. Don’t steal. Stealing has great consequences.”  
“Ok.” I nodded. Hap leaned closer and grabbed my chin vigorously.  
“YOU GOT IT?!” He whispered intensely.  
“YES!” I panicked back. He let go and stood breathless.  
“I have to go.” He said running out of the room.  
“Wait!”


End file.
